


A Bloody Pair of Jacks

by MistressLegato



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Promises, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressLegato/pseuds/MistressLegato
Summary: A blood fic was requested and I do love to try new things! Timothy rushes off on a dangerous mission in order to avoid a run-in with his ex, Handsome Jack. Jack has other plans and they end up stuck with one another in close quarters.Several sexual encounters obviously ensue.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jack_BaptismOfBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_BaptismOfBlood/gifts).



For my dearest Jack! Have this blood porn! And so much more!

Timothy was uncomfortable - scratch that - Tim was EXTREMELY uncomfortable and it felt like his skin was crawling. His heart was racing for multiple reasons, he felt sick to his stomach, his mind was confused and he was trapped floating between being incredibly happy about being so close to the man that he’d loved for so very, very long and being furious, bitter and vengeful at the same time. Afterall, Jack hadn’t just broken his heart when he'd knocked up wife #1 after he sent his boyfriend at the time to a distant planet for training to become a mercenary and vault hunter - he obliterated it, ground it into a fine powder then drank it down.   
Still, the freckled look-alike was crazy about Jack and he understood why it all had happened. The brunette Hyperion programmer was always in need of affection and when it became impossible for them to be together, obviously he had to move on and find someone to keep him warm. Tim couldn’t have chosen a better mate, either. He genuinely liked the raven-haired beauty, which made him feel like his rage was unwarranted. The older man had tried to let him down easily, but it didn’t hurt any less.  
“J-Jack, you’re -”  
“Shhh!”  
Jack clapped a bloodied hand over his body double’s mouth as he shushed him; they weren’t in the clear just yet.  
“Simmer down, pumpkin. I’m not sure we got ‘em all,” the naturally heterochromatic whispered, his mouth dangerously close to the ear he used to nibble on.  
Timothy swallowed his whimper, but couldn’t hide the shudder that went down his spine. His body craved feeling that hot breath on his skin, the all too familiar, masculine scent filling his nostrils, the muscular thigh between his legs rubbing against the place the redhead really, really didn’t want him to be touching right now; how shameful it was, getting aroused at such a time. It was difficult for Jack to not be pressed tightly against his ex at this point, though. They were pinned into a super tight space, hiding behind a busted closet door, and waiting for the last of the murderous group of rogue Dahl soldiers to make themselves known.  
The mission to take them down had been one that Tim had taken specifically to avoid running into his boss. Albeit, he had been fairly certain that it wasn’t an assignment he should have attempted to do alone, but it would keep his mind off of Jack. Instead, the older man had gotten concerned when he heard that his long-time lover had foolishly gone solo to knock off the group of soldiers. He understood it, though - Timothy was a man who demanded justice for innocents who were harmed by military, mercenaries, or other such powerful people. He’d been through some pretty rough things as a child and refused to let anyone who hurt the weak get away with it.   
Still, the freckled body double was obviously going to be outgunned and overwhelmed by the abusive group and it horrified Jack to think about what state he’d end up finding his body in. He had meant it when he’d told Tim that he would always love him, even though it wasn’t possible to always be with one another; Tim had been the person who taught him what it felt like to love. It had been a long, complicated and confusing journey for the socially inept Jack, but in the end he’d learned how amazing it felt to have someone that stirred up those feelings inside his chest. To that day, he still felt it for the man who, technically, was on his list of exes. He’d give anything to have him at his side again, keeping his bed warm every night, having intelligent conversations and simply enjoying one another’s company, but Tassiter had destroyed that when he’d tricked the ginger into surgery for the body double program.  
“Sorry, not tryin’ to . . .” Jack apologized, feeling the bulge against his leg starting to grow.  
Haha! Still got it, old boy! This poor kid still can’t help himself around you. He always did have such an honest body.  
Don’t be a dick. If I wasn’t stuck up against him, it’s not like he’d be - y’know . . .  
Horny as fuck for you? Pfffft! Little TimTam’s always been hungry for your cock. He probably always will be. You like having him under your thumb like that, don’t you? Always having the power to turn him on and take advantage of his feelings for you. We’re not the same guy the innocent ginger used to sleep with, are we Jacky?  
Knock it off, it’s not like that with Tim. He’s the only one left who . . . who I can be myself with. It’s not the same, but it’s not - not THAT different.  
As usual, Jack’s inner voices were arguing and antagonizing one another; it was endlessly frustrating to always have so much turmoil bouncing around in his skull all the time, but he was fairly used to it.  
“Mmf!” Tim retorted, sucking in his stomach, trying desperately to push himself into the wall behind him. God, how he wanted to sink right through it; how embarrassing! He could practically hear Jack purring about how his body never lied and see that wicked grin on the lips he wanted to feel all over him again. Jack’s hand was still over his mouth to stifle any shouting that might ensue.  
Both men stopped breathing and moving when they heard the sound of heavy boots moving over the dilapidated wooden porch of the abandoned house. The look in Jack’s eyes was one that Timothy had never seen - and he couldn’t lie - it turned him on; his mismatched eyes widened, both the blue and green irises shrinking to allow more light into his pupils, and his always somewhat aggressive eyebrows pointing even more sharply down towards his nose. He looked absolutely murderous. He leaned even more closely into his ex, almost like his body was unconsciously reacting to a need to protect the other.  
Timothy inhaled as quietly as he could as the large hand pulled away from his face and dropped to the gun on Jack’s left hip. Instinctively, Tim’s hand had already gripped his own pistol and awaited the chance to aim it at one of the soldiers that had so mercilessly torn through the village of mostly mothers, pregnant women, children and elderly folks. It was a mining town and they’d lied in wait to ambush the small, but comfortable spot when all of the able-bodied men and women were deep in the mines and unable to return to protect their loved ones. He didn’t like hurting others, but he’d started to find out that he had an unhealthy, euphoric reaction to killing people who preyed on the innocent and the weak; he wanted this job. He wanted to lay waste to these bastards. He wanted to watch them suffer.  
Jack glanced to the door then back to his dearest friend and was stunned to see him licking his lips. DAMN. Had his sweet, innocent little Timmy gotten a taste for blood? He felt guilty for being partially responsible for the sullying of his once white dove. Now Tim was an off-white pigeon, the tips of his wings stained red with all of the blood he was forced to shed. Still . . . it wasn’t a bad look on him. There was something really fucking sexy about the look of bloodlust on his freckled sweetheart’s face. Jack couldn’t really help it - sex with Tim was some of the best he’d ever had, and he wouldn’t mind getting him back into his bed now that he was two wives down and, currently, quite single. Hell, he never had wanted to kick him out in the first place, but his hand had been forced. Without thinking about it, he fell into old habit and placed a soft kiss on Tim’s forehead. If one of them died this round, he wanted Timothy to remember that he was loved.  
“Don’t die on me, pumpkin.”  
The redhead hissed and focused his attention on the doorway. He couldn’t afford to lose concentration right now.  
Goddammit, Jack! Why are you always like this?! YOU’RE the one who pushed me out. You’re the one who broke my heart! YOU’RE the one who got married and left me in the cold. You have no right . . . no right to do this . . . you’re just going to hurt me again. So why . . . why do I still want more? UGH! I’m such a piece of garbage . . .   
Both were ripped out of their thoughts of one another when the front door was kicked open. They both watched intensely through the broken slats of the busted closet space they’d taken refuge in. Twelve. TWELVE?! That was a lot of men to take out, especially when both Tim and Jack were dangerously low on ammo. Still, neither of them was willing to die, or watch their loved one get killed. Without any warning at all, Jack burst through what was left of the closet door and started firing. His plan was to injure as many of them as possible with bullets, then finish off the crippled group with his knife. It wasn’t a glamorous way to go about things, but one had to be reasonable when they were conserving resources.  
Timothy watched in awe, too shocked to move, as the man he adored tore through enemies without mercy - Jack wasn’t going for headshots, or guaranteed kills - it was obvious that he was aiming low, praying to hit massive leg arteries, or landing a bullet in someone’s groin to remove them from battle. To his horror, the handsome face he loved so much was struck with the butt of a well placed rifle, knocking him to the floor and rendering him immobile other than a few twitches as the stubborn Hyperion employee tried to force his body to move how he wanted it to.  
“JACK! Get away from him!” the freckled man screeched, flipping the switch that turned his handgun into what was basically a small SMG - it was gonna eat up ammo a lot faster, but he would be doing more damage. If he had to end the battle with a knife, or a bayonet, so be it. He also had his digital Jack clones to distract the enemy troops. They didn’t have the ability to cause any harm at this point in their development, but they were confusing. He pressed the button on his watch the call them up and both seemed as happy as usual to protect their master.  
“The world just got 25% more handsome!” one of them said with his usual grin. The other remained silent and started to lead the soldiers’ attention away from Tim and Jack.  
Timothy fired every last bullet he had into the group, leaving almost all of them wounded at the very least. When he reached towards his back to grab his shotgun, however, one of the men that he’d thought was out of commission sat up behind him and snatched him by the hair. He felt his body being pulled to the floor, his left boot sliding in the blood that had started to pool from all of the injuries. Before he knew it, two of the more able-bodied soldiers had him by the arms and started dragged him towards the door.  
FUCK! Shit, shit, shit, think Tim, THINK! You can’t leave Jack here! They’ll kill him!  
The younger of the “Jacks” gritted his teeth and pushed his weight forward, struggling against their pull. He thrashed as much as he could with the growl of an animal escaping his throat as he gave his struggle absolutely everything he had. Still, though, he just wasn’t strong enough to pull away from them. He hissed as a steel toed boot caught him in the ribs, followed by several more kicks from both of the men who had restrained him. Tim panicked; not because he was likely going to be tortured to death for what he’d done to their fellow soldiers, but because several of the wounded soldiers had crawled over to Jack to exact their revenge; they tore at his clothing as the tan, gorgeous, god of Hyperion tried to bring himself around. Consciousness was trying to escape him, but the brunette was a fighter - he wouldn’t go down so easily. That’s what terrified Timothy the most.  
If Jack played dead, or at least passed out, he might get away with just getting raped. As awful as that was, at least he’d survive, but Tim knew his boss all too well. The macho programmer would say something nasty and snarky even if his body failed to protect him and he’d end up getting himself killed. It wouldn’t be a quick, painless death, either. His tongue would have his body paying for the venom he spat for weeks; that’s just how these soldiers worked. Timothy only knew so because he’d been unlucky enough to get captured once before. They’d done unspeakable things to him; things that made him wish they’d just kill him, but they kept him alive just to cause more suffering. After a month, someone else stumbled upon the camp and wiped it out, setting the redhead free. He didn’t want to live through something like that again, but he’d rather it happened to him than Jack. Despite his badass attitude, Tim’s ex was a spoiled brat; he was pampered with fine things and, while he’d had an abusive childhood, the brunette had no experience with the suffering that mentally, morally corrupt soldiers could dish out to people that they didn’t consider human.  
“Jack! JACK! Jack! Please!” Tim shouted, struggling even more against his captors. “Please, don’t hurt him! He didn’t do anything,” he begged, hearing the squeak noises his boots made against the blood soaked floor as he tried to propel his body forward. He just wanted to toss his body on top of Jack’s and keep him safe. “He was just protecting me! PLEASE! I’ll do any -”  
A shot rang out and Timothy screamed, heat ripping through his side as he was shot with a laser weapon. Both men let go of his arms as the electric shock tore through his body, leaving him convulsing on the floor. His shield had been completely destroyed earlier in the day, so there was nothing to protect him.  
“Shut it, kid. You’re both gonna hang for this. But not before we have a little fun.”  
Tim gurgled, trying to encourage the man he still loved so terribly deeply to survive, but he couldn’t even force his eyes to focus. Shock weapons were incredibly effective, not just against shields, but against the human nervous system; even once the initial jolts of electricity had faded, overloaded nerves and muscles continued to twitch and regular neural pathways were disrupted.  
The sound of his darling begging on his behalf started to stir Jack from his stupor. A gunshot shocked, not only Timothy’s body into a useless heap on the floor, but the switch in Jack’s brain that allowed his more vicious side to come to the forefront. An unnerving laugh started to come from him as, who he referred to as “evil” Jack, emerged.  
“Unnnngh . . . you fuckers . . . sure did a number on this town,” he admitted, gripping his pistol, then - with lightning speed - shooting all four of the people who had been trying to strip him down dead center in the forehead. “But you can’t touch my boyfriend like that. I mean,” Jack continued as he got to his feet, not bothering to adjust his clothing, leaving his torn shirt to droop off of his left shoulder and revealing a beautifully muscular pec, “he’s WAY into S&M, but I’m the only one who gets to hurt him. Capische?”  
“Wh-what . . . who the fuck is this guy?!” A very stunned Dahl soldier wanted to know, aiming the shock rifle he’d used to injure Timothy at the brunette; he could have sworn the eyes that glared at him in the mostly dark house were glowing yellow. Was he a demon? How in the hell had he come to so quickly, shot four guys so effortlessly, and then gotten to his feet like he’d just been playing dead?!  
“The name’s Jack, princess. I, uh . . . suggest that if you and your buddy there don’t wanna be swallowing razors for dinner tonight, you get the fuck away from Timmy. Like I said - he’s MINE.”  
Jack took this opportunity to snag his second handgun and used all five of the rounds that were left in it to serve up headshots to the remaining soldiers in the background. He never could stand the cowardly type who stood in the back and just watched as everyone else did the hard work. He shrugged and dropped both handguns to the floor.  
“Damn. Outta ammo,” he said with a sigh. “Seems like the fun begins around, hmmm,” Jack looked at his watch and his grin widened, “right about NOW!”  
Timothy could hear his lover speaking, but . . . something just didn’t sound right. This wasn’t the way Jack spoke. It was like some clever demon had taken over his body and was teasing the remaining soldiers with a little bit TOO much pleasure.  
B-b-boyfriend?! He still . . . Jack . . . you still . . . but I thought -  
“Get up whenever you feel like you can, cupcake. I’ll finish this.”  
Jack pressed a button on his watch and three holo-Jacks appeared, each shouting a catchphrase like, “Let’s kill some bad guys!” or, “Welcome to the show!” as they materialized. In time with Jack, they all reached behind themselves and pulled out a large hunting knife.   
“Let’s do some damage, boys. And please - DON’T keep it clean.”  
All four Jack’s set to work, slashing and slicing their way through flesh. The holograms were actually causing damage, much to Tim’s shock; his weren’t able to do that! Maybe he was just seeing things; his eyes still struggled to focus on anything, but it sure as hell looked like each of them was stepping towards the nearest body and slitting the throats to ensure that none of them would be getting up again. He still couldn’t move,so he couldn’t see what Jack was doing, but the sound of him cackling and the stomach turning sound of someone being strangled to death after some pretty brutal stabbing made it obvious.  
Oh god! Why am I getting turned on?! STOP it, body! Stupid, stupid, worthless corpse!   
Still, Jack fighting men off and causing them to suffer for hurting him hit Tim right in the gut and gave him that tingling sensation he got when something was scary, but exciting at the same time. It certainly didn’t help that he hadn’t had sex in six months. The only one he wanted was Jack, so he spent most nights alone and depressed. He spent a lot of time drinking himself to sleep and, on rare occasions, he’d smoke weed until masturbating in front of a mirror wasn’t too embarrassing. He always imagined that the reflection was the man he loved, watching him from afar, unable to touch him, and he’d talk to him while he pleasured himself. This was something he didn’t do often because he always felt really weird about it the next day, but getting off was still something he kind of had to do - he was a man, afterall. If he didn’t do it, he woke up pissed off about making a mess in his underwear.  
“Nrggh . . .” he grumbled, trying to let Jack know that he was alright. Tim’s fingernails scraped on the floorboards as he finally started getting back the ability to move his limbs. Fucking shit, did he hate shock weapons - unless HE was shooting them. Then they were fucking fantastic! “Cha . . . chack . . .”  
Great. I sound like I’m retarded. UGH. What a fucking day.  
“Get up, TimTam!”  
“Yeah! Let’s get sexy . . . er?”  
Two of the holo Jacks offered, each one slipping one of Tim’s arms over their neck and pulling him off of the bloodied floor.  
“Get him to our ‘base,’” Jack ordered his digital allies, a murderous glint still in his eyes; he wasn’t going to be finished here until every last son of a bitch was dead. Afterall, they’d seen him with his body double; they couldn’t be left to talk about it. More than that, however, they’d harmed his Timmy and that was an offense punishable by just about anything his twisted mine could come up with. “Give me five more minutes here. I’ll see you there.”  
Without the ability to argue, the redhead felt himself being swiftly carried away. He tried to catch a glimpse of the real Jack on the way out, but he wasn’t able to make out anything but his form.  
“Relax, cupcake!”  
“We got ya! Father’s orders!”  
“You’re safe now. We’ll protect you,” the holo Jacks promised, the third one leading the way, scouting around the dark corners to ensure their path was safe.  
“C-can . . . can’t leave . . . Jack . . . t-take me back!” Tim argued as soon as he was able to form real words, but by that time, they were already too far out. If Jack was going to end up dead, it would be done, now, and Tim had no hope of saving him. “Jack! JAAACK!”  
“Pipe down, kitten. We’re here,” the lead Jack said with a sigh. He pushed open the door to a rather nondescript house and let the other three funnel in before he did one last check to make sure they hadn’t been followed. “We gotta go! Stay quiet, Tim. Jack needs you.”  
“He’ll be back!”  
“Promise! See ya again!”  
All three holograms disappeared dropping Timothy to the floor of the unfamiliar room, all alone, clutching his stinging wound.   
“Jack . . . please . . . please don’t die. I . . . I love you. I still love you,” the freckled man whimpered, curling up into a ball on the wooden floorboards. “Don’t leave me . . .”


	2. A Bloody Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the smutty goodness.

Timothy was startled out of his uncomfortable nap as the door swung open. It took a second for his eyes to focus, but when they did, he was incredibly relieved.

“J-JACK! Oh my god! I thought you were -”

“Dead? Me? Oh, pumpkin. You know me better than that,” the cocky brunette said with a huff, sweeping his hand through his hair, then shaking the excess blood off of his hand. “Yikes. Got, uh . . . a little messy, there. Should take a show -”

Jack was silenced as Timothy launched his body into him, slamming him into the door and forcing a deep kiss.

“MMPH! Mmm . . . mmmmmm . . .”

There were so many sassy options for what to say, but Tim’s tongue silenced them all, leaving him moaning into his mouth. Gods, he had missed this. The freckled man was an intense lover and he was amazing with his mouth in just about every way. He could certainly use a  _ whole _ lot more where that came from; he was horny as hell after what he’d just done and he wondered if his ex was equally in need of disposing of his excess energy. When unsteady fingers started to work his belt buckle, Jack got his answer.

The older man pulled the redhead’s hips up against his own and pressed his hand to the small of Tim’s back, forcing both of their most sensitive parts to interact. As he predicted, the body double pulled his head back to let out a moan.

“You always were so noisy. You gonna let me make you scream tonight?”

“Unnnh . . . i-if you thi-think you can still . . . make me come,” Tim teased, thrusting his hips forward, knocking Jack against the door again. “I’m not the pathetic little whelp I was when we first met. You might actually have to try to get me off, now.”

Of course, Timothy was lying. He’d not been with any other men since the man he admired and adored had smashed him to pieces several years before. He didn’t really want to. He’d slept with a few women, but it was only for relief and to feed his need for affection from time to time. Jack had ruined him; he’d bared his raw heart to him and let him take everything from him and what he got in return was nothing but suffering. They could never go back to the way they’d been before, but right now, Tim didn’t really care. His man was right there, in his arms, kissing him back. He’d called him his boyfriend. He’d brought him to his emotional knees once again, scraping at even the smallest hint of receiving love and attention.

“Oh, I think I can. I remember every inch of your body, Timmy. Every. Single. Inch. You want me to lay you to waste just like old times? Leave your legs shaking as you cry out for me to fuck you harder. Hmm?” Jack sank his teeth into the neck he still thought about every night in his dreams. He wasn’t lying; his body and mind still remembered everything about the first person he’d ever loved. He missed Timothy so badly, but he couldn’t ever tell anyone that.

“Nnnnn . . . nnnnn! Jack! I want . . . want it. Better not . . . pussy out halfway through. Make me come, aaaahn! Hnnn . . . more than once . . . oh god. I miss you, Jack. I love you,” Timothy admitted, not meaning to cry, but it was hard not to. He was madly in love, still, and he knew that the fire that burned in his chest for the brunette who had schooled him in the world of mind-blowing orgasms would always be just as hot as it always was. His dream was Jack asking him to marry him, but he knew that it was never to be; not when the other man had such incredibly high goals. There was no way he could be seen married to someone who looked exactly like his less buff, redheaded, freckled twin. Still, Tim could settle for being his secret lover if it meant they could still spend time together. Being alone all of the time was killing him.

“I love you, too TimTam. I told you - I will always love you. I’ll give you everything I can, if you think you can handle it. Maybe you forgot how much of a handful I am in bed,” the tan man joked, brushing tears from the surgically altered cheekbones of his lover. Noticing that he smeared blood over the freckles, he pulled his hands back and went to wipe them on his clothing; nope. Covered in blood. Pretty much everywhere.

“Don’t worry about it. Kinda . . . turns me on,” his body double said with a bit of a wicked grin. “Covered in the blood of my enemies. My sexy man protected me. Let me repay him. Would you like that?” Tim wondered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “Would you like me to suck your cock? Take it all the way in? Swallow it deep, so you can fuck my throat?”

Jack blushed furiously. Since when had his stray kitten talked so dirty?! Had he been fucking other guys?! Not that he could be angry about it - he’d slept with others since they’d been forced apart, but . . . he was a little bit jealous. Who had been the first guy to hear his sweet little pumpkin say something so filthy?! And what exactly had Tim allowed them to do with his body?!

Tim dropped to his knees and noticed just how much blood Jack was covered in. God, it was SO much! He was literally standing in a puddle, his boots dripping with gore. Okay - up close it was decidedly less sexy. But he had other, more important things to think about. Like servicing his ideal man.

"Fuck yes," the bunette finally was able to respond, shaking the cobwebs out of his mind. He didn't really want to tell Tim, but he hadn't had any intimate contact with anyone in a long time, either. He'd sort of lost the urge after his second wife ran away from him. He couldn't trust anyone; nobody except . . . Tim.

Jack aided his sweetheart with his zipper and pushing his pants down his hips to free his hard-on. Said trustworthy lover wasted no time getting down to business, licking the precum from the slit of Jack's penis.

Timothy had missed the salty, slightly sour taste. Jack's essence was a drug to him and, despite going cold turkey so many years ago, he still craved it, and it didn't take more than a single hit to have his entire body dying to get at more of it.

"Mmmmm," he moaned, taking the tip into his mouth and applying a weak amount of suction. He wanted to have the brunette begging him to take in more of him. He was no longer going to be that desperate boy who was always the one pleading for more. 

"Uhhh . . ." Jack sighed in contentment. He was needy and Tim always fulfilled his wont for completely satisfying sex. 

Large fingers wrapped themselves in red-hued locks that were styled just like his own. It was strange to have the same person he loved doing things to his body that they'd done hundreds of times before, but with his own face; after the surgery Timothy had been tricked into, they'd only made love a handful of times before the latter was sent away, so Jack still wasn't quite used to it. Still, the freckles distinctly belonged to his sweet TimTam. He was supposed to keep them covered up with makeup, but by the end of that hellish day, it had all but worn off.

Still not getting what he wanted, the redhead swirled his tongue around the head and locked eyes with Jack.

"You're torturin' me, babe," the brunette complained, trying to force his darling further down his shaft, but he wasn't budging. 

"Ask nicely,  _ cupcake _ ," Tim teased; he'd gotten pretty decent at this whole being Jack business.

"You little shit," the older man chuckled. His ex had certainly gotten cheeky. "Please, take more of me into that glorious little hole of yours."

Satisfied with the request, the freckled man did what he'd been asked. He could hear the other grunt, seemingly unready for the intensity of this. Maybe he hadn't expected Tim to swallow every last millimeter of him with just one plea, but the younger man was starting to feel the pain from his gunshot wound again; he needed to finish this so he could beg Jack to bandage him up before they got  _ really _ into things. 

"Shit . . . goddamn, pumpkin," the up and coming Hyperion higher-up hissed. He'd remembered just how good Tim was at this, but he didn't remember just how much it damn near brought him to his knees. He had to put both hands on the door behind him to stabilize himself when that mass of red hair started moving away from him, then plunging forward in a faster and faster manner. "Unnnnnh! Uh! Huuuh . . . fuck . . . oh fuck!"

Timothy almost gagged as Jack's cum hit him in the back of the throat - he hadn't expected him to lose it so quickly. Was it possible that he, too, was pent up? Nah . . . not Jack. Afterall, women were practically lining up to sleep with him; Jack had told him so several times when they'd first met. He swallowed before pulling away with a gasp. It was always so hard to breathe when someone's dick was in your throat. 

"S-sorry . . . outta practice," the brunette said with a huff, running his fingers through his hair. He looked down to congratulate his partner, but he wasn't met with the blissful, blushing face he expected. Instead, Tim was grimacing and grabbing his guts. "TimTam? Oh! TIM!" Jack exclaimed as he remembered the sound from earlier that had snapped him out of his disoriented state; a gunshot. Tim had been shot! "Why didn't you- how could I-?!" The older man panicked, tucking himself back into his pants and kneeling next to his double.

"I'm fine, don't freak out. Just . . . only had one Anshin on me when I got back here. Could you . . . patch me up?"

"My god, Timmy, I'm so selfish. I'm sorry, I didn't remember-"

"It's alright, Jack. Really. I sorta . . . well, got distracted myself."

Jack went through his pockets and was lucky enough to find another injection. That would dull the pain while he got them both cleaned up. He couldn't exactly sterilize a wound when they were both drenched in the blood of tons of other people. 

"NGH! Shhh-shit. Tell a guy before you stab him. Jeez," the freckled man hissed.

"I'm sorry, hun. I'm so sorry. Where else are you hurt?"

Tim shook his head. Nothing else was serious.

"Just scrapes and bruises. N-nothing important. Your head. How's that?"

Jack hoisted the lighter man off of the floor and helped him to the bathroom. The wallpaper was peeling off and splotches of mold decorated the bare spots, but everything still functioned. 

"You know I'm bullheaded. It's fine. Just knocked me stupid for a minute," he responded, flipping the light switch several times to no avail. The sun hadn't gone down entirely just yet, but it was getting dark and the papered over window didn't let much light in. Some of the electricity in this dumpy safehouse worked and some of it didn't. The hot water tank still worked, the stove worked, but the light fixtures all seemed to be completely useless. "I'll get a lantern. Go ahead and start showering if you can stand on your own."

The younger man nodded and stripped off his bloody clothing. His emotions were in turmoil again. If it was just going to be sex between them, he'd thought that he'd be alright, but it was obvious that feelings were very much involved. 

_ Boyfriend . . . love . . . he's back to calling me all of those pet names. Like nothing ever happened! Like he never . . . like he never hurt me.  _

_ Just stop thinking, Tim. Stop. You're allowed a senseless fuck, or two in your life. Everyone else does it. Just quit thinking about it so hard. Think about that hard body that's gonna be sliding into the shower with you. There's really no need to fret over emotional shit when you know you're just going to give in to him anyway. You've never been able to say "no" to him.  _

_ Just because everyone else is able to screw around with anyone at any time doesn't-! I know I can't . . . it's not in my nature. I love him. Why do I still love him sooooooo much?! He's going to destroy me all over again, I know he will, but . . . goddammit, I fucking love him. _

The internal struggle over his feelings for Jack was always an ongoing battle, but it hadn't been thrust into Tim's face in a long time.

The warm water finally started to flow from the showerhead, so Tim stepped in and started cleaning himself up. He had certainly taken note of the amount of blood coating Jack, but he hadn't realized how much blood was on himself.

A dull light entered the room as Jack returned with an oil lamp. It certainly was a lot easier to see.

"You, uh . . . mind if I join you? I can wait if you wa-"

"It's fine. Not like we've never seen each other naked, Jack."

Tim was already rinsing shampoo from his hair. God, it felt sooooo good to take a shower! Sometimes they were scarce; especially when he was assigned to some dusty, shithole planet like Idyoss. It was a terribly poor planet with few resources. The days were scorching hot, but the nights were absolutely frigid.

"Just tryin' to be a gentleman," the older man said with an annoyed huff. It was unlike his Timmy to suck him off one minute, beg him for help the next, then get snippy with him. Jeez, maybe he'd fucked him up more than he thought; he'd always been very emotional, but he didn't bounce from one end of the spectrum to the next like that.

"I . . . I know. Sorry," Timothy apologized, wrapping his arms around his still aching torso; now that he could see the wound he was slightly more concerned about it than he'd initially been. Being shot at such close range had resulted in a massive burn and an oblong shaped hole that hadn't stopped bleeding.

"You're gonna be alright, pumpkin," the tan programmer assured his sweetie, stepping into the shower. "I'll take care of you once we're cleaned up. Damn . . ."

Jack couldn't help but gawk; Tim was looking incredible! He was still thinner than himself due to his fast metabolism, but his muscles were toned and well defined. It was an impressive sight, to be sure, but made Jack feel a bit inadequate. His body double shouldn't be sexier than he was - but he wasn't going to complain. Seeing the man he'd watched go through so much suffering actually thriving made his heart feel like a weight was lifted off of it.

"I-is it that bad?" the redhead wondered, looking down to his wound.

"It's not that. You just . . . look fucking gorgeous. You've got a hot bod, babe."

Jack placed both of his hands on the tiled wall behind his ex and moved in.

_ What am I doing?! Quit it! He's injured! _

_ He'll be fine for at least another 30 minutes. Plenty of time to return the favour from earlier. Besides, this body . . . UNF! Someone needs to be worshipping it. _

Timothy tucked his dripping hair behind both ears, blushing furiously. Why was Jack so impressed? It was  _ his  _ body, afterall. That's when he noticed that the brunette had gotten a bit soft. He was still strong and powerful, but he'd added a few extra pounds and lost his toned look. It mattered little to him, though - seeing the man he adored in the buff set every nerve in his body on fire.

"Ja-Jack . . . "

"You were always so beautiful to me, Timmy," Jack honestly admitted, then he pulled his arms back to his own sides, feeling like maybe he was being a little too forward. "Sorry. Still have trouble keeping my hands to myself. I'm a bit of a mess, huh?" he noted, looking at the streams of diluted blood streaming down his body.

The brunette turned around to rinse his hair out and was startled to feel well-defined arms around his waist.

"Dammit, Jack . . . stop being so sweet to me. I just need to be another cheap fuck to you. I can't . . . I can't take you toying with my heart anymore. Just . . . please."

Truthfully, that plea felt like a dagger to Jack's chest. He knew that the hurt he'd been forced to cause the redhead had created a deep scar, but he had no idea that, even years later, the wound was still as raw as it had been when it was fresh. He wished he could take all of it back; that he could tell his sweet clone that all of the pretending was over and he wanted Timothy back by his side. But that was all just impossible dreaming and Jack didn't have time for self-indulgent fantasies. As long as Tassiter was alive, they could never be happy together again. 

He knew that saying that he was sorry again just added insult to injury, so he clenched his jaw and gave no response. He heard his freckled lover squeak as he inhaled and knew that he was choking back tears. God, this broke his heart! He really wanted to be with him! It would be great if they could run away together, but . . . Jack had a daughter, now. He had a responsibility to someone more helpless than Tim, now. He couldn't abandon his goals at Hyperion, now - though they didn't know it, Helios was keeping his beloved child alive while also protecting the rest of the universe from her out of control powers.

The younger man turned so he was back to back with the only person that had ever truly loved him besides his mother. He tried to control his breathing.

_ You're being ridiculous. You wanna get laid, or you wanna spend a completely awkward, uncomfortable night sharing a bed and refusing to talk? _

_ I . . . god, I want to feel him again! Those back muscles rolling under my fingertips, that hot mouth on my neck, the weight of his body pressing against me . . . _

_ Those giant fingers rubbing your prostate, that fat cock stretching your ass to the limit, that powerful thrust of his hips as he fucks you into oblivion . . . _

_ I'm not . . ! It's not . . . ugh, who am I kidding? I'm dying for all of it! That heat inside when he comes and doesn't pull out right away. His teeth on my nipples - GOD! I need him! Nobody is ever going to get me off like Jack does! _

Tim realized he was sporting quite a boner, so he hunched his shoulders over and tried to make himself look small.

_ Oh god, stop thinking about sex, stop thinking about sex, stop thi- _

"HAAAAH AAAHN!" the freckled man cried out as a hand wound around his arousal and gave it a squeeze.

"You noisy boy. Please scream for me tonight. All night," Jack begged, pulling Tim's always delicate neck back and sucking on it. "Your cock is so hard. You over here thinkin' about me, kitten? Thinkin' about how hot you feel inside when I'm punishing your sweet spot? I feel guilty that you were such a good boy earlier, but you didn't get off. I wanna do something for you. Before I have to hurt you to deal with that wound. Tell me what you want, babe."

"Hnn . . . ea . . . eat m-me out," Tim whimpered as Jacked slowly stroked him. 

The older man grinned and nipped at that supple neck; his mouth's services had been requested elsewhere, though, so he dropped down to his knees, the water still bathing both of them in a comforting heat.

_ Oh god! Oh my god, did I say that?! I sound like such a slut - I WANT IT SO BAD, THOUGH! _

The redhead's desires had overridden his logic and he'd simply blurted out what his body was craving without thinking first.

"W-w-wait! Y-y-you d-don't have to, I didn't mean to-"

"Spread your legs a bit. Lean into the wall. I'll make you come, baby. I want to do this. You worry too much. Let daddy eat your boy pussy until your legs give out."

Jack knew that the nastier and dirtier he talked, the hornier Tim got. Just as requested, the freckled man scooted his legs further apart and leaned forward; to aide his lover (and to hopefully entice him) he gripped each of his toned cheeks and spread them apart. He knew his hole was twitching in anticipation of the pleasure he was about to receive; it was embarrassing, but he was dying for this attention.

"Ah, fuck, cupcake. I'm starving, so it better be all I can eat," the older man teased. He wasted no more time with dirty talk - they had the rest of the night for that. 

"Haaaah! Nnnnnnn! Jee-jeezus, Jack . . ." The freckled man moaned, then whimpered; he hadn't been touched in so very, very long and the feeling of Jack's tongue swirling around his opening was a lot to take in. His knees were already wobbling, then the brunette slipped the muscle that got him in so much trouble past Tim's quivering entrance. "NnnAAAA~AAAAH, AH! Oh my go~ood . . . I can't . . . oh Jack!" He cried out as his lover went as deep as he could, still stroking his twitching cock.

Timothy never could last very long when this very special treat was offered up. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Jack's strokes quickened and his tongue explored what it could reach, then teased his rim again. A squeal and the stiffening of every muscle in the redhead's body was the telltale indication that he'd climaxed. The older man made sure to release every last ounce against the stained and cracking tiles with a grin.

"You're so sexy, TimTam. I love the sounds you make for me," Jack purred getting back to his feet and pulling his lover into a hug; the body in his arms was still shivering as Tim caught his breath. He always had such a full-body reaction to orgasm.  _ "You still fuck like a woman," _ he wanted to tease, but he knew if he said something that his love always found so offensive, he would spoil the chance of bringing him further pleasure. Instead, the older man placed a gentle kiss in the wet mass of red mane and held him close until he stopped shaking. 

"I-I'm gonna dry off. T-take your time," Timothy said quietly, and, avoiding eye contact, made his escape.

"Wait, Tim - medical stuff. It's in the safe by the fireplace. Lock's broken, so you can just open it. If you can get it out, I'll be there to patch you up in just a minute. Just, uh . . . dried blood, ya know? Stubborn . . ."

Timothy wrapped himself in a surprisingly luxe towel and nodded.

"Sure. Yeah . . . I'll take care of it."


	3. Hurt and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy needs stitches. He's not stoked about it.

The freckled double did as instructed after toweling himself off. He was annoyed to finally realize that he had no clean clothes to change into. It was unusual for him to have left so completely unprepared for a mission, but the panic attack about Jack finding him and forcing some falsely friendly conversation had him dashing off to "kill some bad guys," without a whole lot of thought into the details. That's why he'd run so low on ammo, why he had no backup shield and why he was now left with nothing but a moist towel to cover himself up.

_ Fucking Jack. Fucking self-centered, oblivious to anyone else's feelings, socially inept, douchebag, Jack! Fucking . . . FUCK! Fucking asshole, crushed my soul, ruined my entire life, Jack . . . but . . . that big, dumb, idiot . . .he came after me. He came to protect me. He saved me. And now things are so dangerously close to being like they were back then . . . back when he made me feel like he couldn't live without me and I KNEW that I couldn't live without him . . . I'm afraid. I'm such a stupid, sucker. A dumb, dumb, DUMB, dog who will follow him anywhere just for a scratch behind the ear. How did I let myself get like this? _

Timothy wondered, looking down at his shaking hands. He wrapped them around himself to avoid watching the way they'd become so unsteady. Everything about Jack was dangerous and he'd only gotten more unstable after the woman he really did want to spend the rest of his life with was killed; he refused to talk to anyone about the circumstances, or about what happened to his precious daughter, Angel. He always just said that she was "somewhere safe," and he knew better than to pry. Still, Tim missed the kid. The times he'd been allowed to spend with the family were few and far between, but were happy times. It was nice to see Jack so happy and he seemed complete when he had his daughter in his arms. It made him a little bit less bitter about the fact that it was all possible only because his feelings and heart had been brutally sacrificed. 

"Tim. Are you ignoring me? Tim!"

The older man snapped his fingers twice in front of the redhead's face and whistled. "Hey there, buddy. Are you alright? You're losing more blood than I thought. Let's get you fixed up. Jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was this bad," he apologized grazing the lightning bolt patterned burns with his fingertips. He pulled away when Timothy grimaced and instinctively jerked away.

"Hurts! Jackass," he hissed then muttered.

"I mean, Ass  _ is _ my middle name, so you nailed it, kiddo," Jack retorted with a softer than usual smile. "Here," he added, placing a clean, folded up, towel on the bed behind his double, "Lie down on this and I'll get you stitched up."

Tim huffed, but did as instructed, making sure not to expose himself as he did so. He suddenly felt very vulnerable, so even the smallest assurances that his weakest points were somewhat shielded comforted him.

Glass bottles and ampoules clinked against one another, metal objects and plastic as Jack hummed and sorted through them. Tim wouldn't ever tell him so, as his ego needed very few boosts, but Jack had a really nice singing voice and his hums calmed his nerves. 

"Got a little bottle of  _ killer _ pain medicine here with your name on it," he said, shaking a small bottle of milky, white liquid where Tim could see it.

"No! N-no. Not that shit. It'll knock me out."

"That's, uh, kinda the point, cupcake. This isn't gonna be pleasant."

"I know, just . . . please. I can handle it."

"Tim. Stitches."

The freckled man whined and made a pitiful expression. 

"Mm . . . maybe half. And don't let me look!"

Jack chuckled, satisfied with the compromise and ever amused that his brave body double just stood up to, literally, an entire Dahl army unit, fearless in the face of death and torture, but when it came to needles (and heights), he was a complete disaster. It made sense, though, what with the constant injections he was forced to receive every few months and the painful surgeries that he never signed up for.

"Deal. Hold on a second." 

With a groan (he was starting to get pretty sore now that the adrenaline had worn off) the brunette stood up and started rifling through drawers. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for and returned to the bed. Jack reached under one of the pillows and shook his head, pulling out a sleeping mask. 

"Here we go."

He placed the elastic behind Tim's head and pulled the mask over his face.

"Vision free. Kinda sexy," Jack teased, placing a soft kiss at the corner of his lover's mouth. "You know the drill, pumpkin. I'll find a vein and warn you before I stick ya. I know you get panicky. You ready?"

Timothy put his right hand behind Jack's head and pulled him close for a genuine, on the lips kiss, then he nodded with a gulp.

"Alrighty. Just half, I promise," the older man assured his partner, drawing half of the liquid in the vial into a syringe. "You wanna look to make sure?"

Shaking his head, Tim responded with, "I trust you." He wasn't sure why he trusted the other man in any capacity, but he still wanted to believe in Jack's goodness. He didn't often lie, but he was a master of either bending the truth in clever ways, or wording things in a confusing manner to mislead people. "I trust you, Jack. Okay?" He reiterated clutching the bedding in his right hand as the older man searched for and found a vein. 

"I trust you with my life, TimTam. You're the only one. I won't . . . I won't hurt you again. I'm sorry. About everything. Didn't have a lot of choice. Cold," Jack apologized, then warned his younger mirror image about the alcohol prep pad. "Aaand, a little sting."

The freckled man bit his lip and flinched, but Jack held his arm steady as he injected the contents of the syringe.

"Aaaaaand . . . all done. It's out. Good job, sweetie," the Hyperion programming genius complimented Tim, for once, without an ounce of sarcasm or intention of belittling. "That should start working pretty quick. We'll stitch up the exit wound first. I think the entry cauterized cause he was so damn close, but we'll get some burn cream on you and wrap up your ribs. I think they might have busted a few. Jeez, I'm sorry, Timmy."

"It's my fault. Nothin' t-to be sowrr . . sworree 'bout." 

"And that shot's kickin' in, so let's do this."

Jack was as gentle as it was possible to be when it came to repeatedly stabbing someone with a fear of needles with a needle, and dragging thread through his flesh. Luckily, he only heard a whimper for the first two stitches, then Tim was lost in a pleasant fog. He did exactly what he had described and, despite the fact that his double was fairly groggy, he still calmly kept him updated at each step. He felt bad about the growls he received when he pressed on the bruised ribs, checking to see if any needed to be reset, but was relieved to discover that the younger man apparently had ribs made of steel; some were probably fractured, but none of them seemed to be completely broken. When Jack was all done, he pulled the mask off and gave Timothy a genuine smile. 

"All done. How ya holdin' up?"

"D . . . dizzy, but . . . been worse. Thanks."

"Of course. Get some rest, pumpkin. I'll put this stuff away and soak our clothes in the tub."

The ginger swiped the medical supplies from the bed onto the floor.

"Look. All . . . all clean! So c'mere," Tim said in his most drunk attempt at sounding alluring, pushing at his bath towel. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Eaaasy there, tiger. I'm not sayin' you gotta sleep the night away. Just . . . give the medicine a little time to wear off," Jack explained before leaning over the freckled stomach and planting a kiss on an ab that was definitely firmer than his own. "Besides. I want you to feel it when I'm railing you into ecstasy. Just nap for a bit. I won't let you sleep for more than a few hours. The sun only went down about an hour ago, so we've got plenty of time to get . . . reacquainted. Hyperion scout's honour, pumpkin."

Timothy groaned, but complied, slipping himself under the blankets, then stripping off his towel and pushing it to the edge of the bed until it fell to the floor. He hoped that he really wouldn't sleep the whole night away. He wanted Jack's affection and attention. 


	4. Fleeting Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic chapter with sweet love-making and feels. Jack is still a pervy, dirty talker and there is still some smut, though.

"Haaah. . ." the redheaded body double sighed as a comforting warmth surrounded him. This heat was so familiar, so . . . god . . . it just . . . it felt good. He felt safe. It reminded Tim of the time before he was fooled into life altering surgery. The time he spent in bed with Jack, even when they didn't have sex. Jack always ended up spooning him and cuddling him sweetly. His beloved Jack . . .

A calloused, but reminiscent hand was gently caressing him from his hip bone to his pubic bone, returning to his hip, then the motion slowly repeated.

"Hmm . . . nnnnnn . . ."

A hot, wet mouth was suckling the spot where Tim's shoulder and neck met; it was such a beautifully nostalgic and romantic act and he loved it. He always loved it when Jack marked up his sensitive neck.

"Hnnnnnn . . . Jack . . . feels nice . . ."

"Evening, Pumpkin. Glad you liked your little wake up call. Told you I wouldn't let you sleep the night away. Now I can make you feel real nice all over," the brunette purred, nipping his bed mate's ear and enjoying the shudder that went through Tim's body as he let out a small yelp.

"I always feel good when you touch me. I've missed your hands. Do I . . . still . . . feel good - f-for you to touch?"

"God, yes, Timmy. Been dyin' to hold you again. It's . . . to be honest, the real reason I came all the way out here wasn't for business. I was hoping to catch word of . . . myself," Jack chuckled, leaving a trail of kisses down an adorably freckled shoulder, "so I could find you. Then I did. And I found my sweet, precious, trustworthy sweetheart. Now here we are."

"Jack! Aah . . . mmmmm! N-not wasting . . . any time," timothy moaned, the hand that had been touching his hip and stomach travelling lower to awaken his still sleepy sex.

"Dang. Not even kind of turned on yet? I musta lost my touch in my old age."

"N-n-no! It's not - I'm just . . !" Timothy rolled over, mismatched eyes suddenly wide open as he came face to face with the man he couldn't escape. "Still sleepy, it's not - it all feels great!" he explained, then he noticed the huge grin on his partner's face. 

"I know, I know. I'm just messin' with you, pumpkin. You're so cute when you're flustered," Jack admitted; even with all the facial surgery, the expressions on the mirrored face were uniquely Timothy's. He could still see the unsure, pale face of the man that had melted the wall of ice around his heart. "Oh, kitten . . . you down to fuck?"

"Ugh!" The body double groaned, slapping his right hand on Jack's left cheek just hard enough to make a good clap sound, but not hard enough to hurt him. "And here I thought you might actually have it in you to be romantic."

Rolling on top of the younger man Jack pressed a sweet kiss on his pumpkin's pouting lips. He continued to offer up sweet smooches until the expression on Tim's blushing cheeks softened and his arms wrapped around the brunette's thick neck. The redhead had  _ always  _ been a hopelessly starry-eyed lover, and while it wasn't the quickest way into his pants, feeding his hunger for lovey-dovey foreplay always ended in the most intense orgasms for both of them. 

"Check out the lighting in here. I'd say it was pretty romantic. I built a fire just for you, babe."

"Unh, don't stop to brag until you're making me come," Tim complained, sucking Jack's bottom lip into his mouth and initiating a steady stream of deeper and more intimate kisses. He always got so high off of the way his lover tasted and how skillful he was with his tongue that he didn't notice the mewling and keening he, himself, did while they made out. He did, however, notice when Jack's hips lowered, spreading his legs wider until both of their now engorged organs met up. Involuntarily, Timothy's back arched and he bucked against his man.

"Oh, yeah. Feeling the romance now, aren't you? I sure as hell am. Your little noises turn me the hell on! I wanna hear more, TimTam. Moan for me, baby."

Jack sank his teeth into that supple neck, simultaneously pushing his hand against Tim's left inner thigh to get as close as possible while they rutted against one another.

"Fu-AH!" The freckled look-alike squealed, his lips quivering as he inhaled the second part of his exclamation, forcing a stutter. "F-f-f-fuck!" Goosebumps cropped up over his entire body and he felt his nipples harden. "Ahhh . . . god, Jack. Ah! Oh my god, hnnnnnn!"

The high-pitched cries of his long-time friend and past boyfriend got the brunette fired up and he growled while rolling his hips faster and trading his bite for a bit of suction, swirling his tongue over the indentations left by his teeth; his precious ginger kitten liked his spicy best when mixed with plenty of sweet. Timothy was shaking and pressing his fingers into Jack's back and shoulders hard enough to bruise. Goddamn, he couldn't believe he'd gone so long without the passionate, fiery sex Tim and he always produced. They weren't even fucking yet, but both men were sweating and panting like they were.

"Fuckin' . . . god, Tim. Your body is incredible. You feel so good."

"M-more! Please, Jack," the redhead gasped, unable to keep himself from continuing to rub his arousal against a slightly thicker one. "Nnnnnnn! More! Oo~ooh, more,  _ mooooore _ ," he begged.

"Ungh! Ye-yeah, babe. Hol-just . . . don't get too wild, yet, kitten. Not gonna . . . GOD! Don't make me nut until I'm inside, jeezus, god, Timmy," Jack grunted, forcing himself back before his incredibly in the mood bedmate ended things too quickly.

Timothy groaned and threw his arms over his head, filling his fists with the slightly rough pillow cases. Damn it, he didn't want the heat of his lover to be taken away from him, but he knew an even higher level of bliss awaited him if he was patient and he really,  _ really  _ wanted to feel those waves that only Jack had ever given him; a drawn out orgasm where the peaks offered the most intense pleasure and had his body twitching and spasming uncontrollably, screaming out whatever noises he could muster up, and where the wave dipped down, a relaxed and lackadaisical stupor gave him a rest period before his mind permanently broke from every nerve in his body being overwhelmed.

"Good boy, Timmy. Daddy's got something real nice for you. Fuck . . . you seriously almost made me lose it," Jack said with a huff, still catching up on breaths. Honestly, nobody had gotten him so turned on since . . . well, since the last time he and Tim had made love. Jack had loved his wife, but she was fairly vanilla in the bedroom. He'd only married the second one out of convenience; he was craving the heat of someone else's body and wanted someone in his bed to keep the worsening nightmares at bay. "You  _ really _ ready for more, cupcake? 'Cuz I'm just dying to make you helpless underneath me," he added, killing time as he groped around under the pillows to find the lube he'd stashed under one of them. His fingernails clicked against the lid, finally, and he stretched his arm a bit more to retrieve it. "There she is."

"Hmm? S-she?" The dazed body double wondered, forcing his eyes open to a squint.

Damn. Jack was looking like quite a treat in the orange glow of the candle and firelight, his tan skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. "You . . . look amazing. C'mere. Getting cold."

Tim sighed with relief when his partner returned to his previous position. He had a drunken looking smile playing on his lips when Jack peppered the other side of his neck with tender kisses, once again pushing against Tim's pale inner thigh, urging him to offer more of himself up in an easy to access position. Besides that, Jack couldn't help it; he liked the way his fire haired mirror looked when he got to sit back and take in the view of him sprawled out, waiting desperately for someone to take advantage of his most well protected assets. It was a feast for the eyes, no matter what body Tim's mind was inhabiting; he was sexy as fuck and Jack never could figure out why the freckled nerd was so self conscious.

"You're lookin' pretty tasty right now, too, babe. Want me to work my magic?" Jack wondered, dipping his tongue in the divot between lightly speckled collar bones; the taste of his sweat was a comforting and familiar one. 

"Nngh, don't tease, Jack. I need it. Please . . ."

"No need to ask twice, cupcake. Tell me if I get too frisky too fast, okay?"

Tim braced himself and licked his lips as Jack squirted lube on his fingers and spread it over three of them. He didn't usually require more than two, but it was always wise to be prepared. 

The younger man furrowed his brow and made a pathetic noise of disappointment as he waited to finally be touched.

"So impatient!"

"Hurry up and fing - UHN! HAH! Y-you can't j-just-"

Jack interrupted his boyfriend's complaint with the immediate insertion of his index finger; if his love was going to be so impatient, he'd give it to him without any wasted steps. Apparently, that had been a poor choice, though, as he was scolded as the slightly thinner man's body jerked and he tightened around his finger. The older man hushed the aforementioned scolding by filling the open mouth with his tongue, trying to make up for his mistake with a deep, sloppy kiss; his technique worked, so he continued his handiwork in a more delicate manner, pulling his finger most of the way out to tease just the rim. Sweet little noises of pleasure spilled into his mouth as Tim started getting worked up again. 

"Better?"

"Mmmmmm! Mm-hmm!" The redhead confirmed with a fervent nod, biting his bottom lip as Jack pressed forward much more gently. "Mm-hm, mm-hmm!" He continued to answer, still nodding, like his brain was stuck in a loop. Nobody had penetrated him in years, save for his own fingers, and the memories of how incredible Jack used to make him feel came flooding back. God, he couldn't wait to feel that ecstasy again!

Jack couldn't help but grin at the beet red cheeks and look of hopeful anticipation, but he dare not laugh in case he pissed off his partner again. When he reached far enough inside to press towards Tim's belly and the bundle of nerves he'd memorized the placement of so many years before, he watched that look melt into one that said his double was struggling to process all of the sudden lightning bolts surging through him.

"Ah haaaaahn! Th-th-there," the freckled man squeaked, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders and pulling him close to nip at his stubbled throat; it wasn't necessary to call out that the older man had landed his finger on the bull's eye - the relieved cries and the previously described look on his face all but said so with a giant neon sign.

"Hit the  _ Jack  _ pot, there, little Timmy?" The brunette just had to wonder out loud, unable to resist the god awful pun.

In all fairness, he earned himself a sharp bite to his jawline, making his cock twitch. Fuck, he loved it when partners liked to play rough. Sadly, his pumpkin - his ginger sweetheart - was just that - a sweetheart. It was rare for him to take a dominant role because he always ended up feeling guilty afterwards. He wasn't violent by nature, it was a life he'd been forced into, and he disliked even killing spiders, no matter how huge and horrifying they might appear.

"Ungh! I  _ like _ that, kitten. Use your teeth and claws on me," Jack requested, wagering that the worst that could happen was for Tim to do nothing, and the best, well - he'd wake up covered in scratches, bitemarks, bruises and hickies; it sounded like fucking heaven! 

To his shock, the freckled man's teeth snatched at the patch of skin where Jack's jaw and chin left a hollow space beneath, and gave it a rather vicious tug.

"Unnngh! Fuck yes!" he growled, stroking his lover's prostate with more pressure and speed, pushing his second digit up to the still tight ring of muscle and teasing it, his hips jerking forward, pressing his cock against Timothy's thigh.

"Aaah! Aaa~aaah! Jack! Oooh! Oh!"

Tim pressed his short nails into Jack's flesh, hoping to provide him with the pleasure of pain that he desired, and slowly raked them across his broad shoulders. 

"Ngggh, god, that's the stuff, baby. Make me bleed," a more desperate than usual Jack continued to encourage his lover. "Gets me fuckin' hot."

"Ah, ah, AH! J-Jack, HNNN! Slow-slower, please, i-it's t-too much!" 

"Sure, sure," Jack huffed, obviously getting fairly worked up. Still, he always aimed to please Tim in the bedroom. "Just tell me what you need. But remember," he cautioned his darling, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, "in the end, I'm gonna tear you apart, just how you like it."

The freckled man sighed with relief and relaxed a bit more as Jack ramped down the pace of his well-intentioned rubs, also slowing his own hips as he ground into his companion's thigh. 

"God, ruin me, Jack . . . make me fall apart," he moaned after Jack snarled in his ear, finishing his threat off by following the curves and folds with his tongue; Timothy shivered, goose pimples rising up all over his body again, "Ah! Mmm~mm! It's so fucking good, Jack . . . p-put . . . you c-can . . . nnn~nnn~nnnnn hmm!" He was having trouble giving Jack permission to add another finger, his mind starting to get fuzzy as the brunette licked at one of the hardened nipples on his freckled chest. "Ahh . . . a-another, y-you ca-AAAHN!" he howled as his lover nipped his sensitive, pink nub; was he trying to make it impossible for Tim to speak on purpose?

"You want me to stretch you wide open, Timmy? You know you'll need me to if you hope fit my cock inside. Or do you want me to split you in half and give you a good, hard fuck?" Jack wanted to know. Honestly, he knew that his lover was trying to resort to making requests in the polite and timid manner that was natural to him, but after hearing the way Tim  _ could _ speak like a man who had experienced his fair share of debauchery, Jack wanted more. "C'mon, babe. I know you can ask like a big boy. Beg for me. Your dick is drooling for me already, no need to be shy."

"Stretch . . . stretch me out," the redhead gasped, "I need you, mmmmmmmmm! Ah! I need to . . . feel you inside me, god . . . please!"

The brunette's blue and green eyes sparkled, Tim's matching set half lidded with lust and begging for the older man to stop being such a vicious tease. Jack liked being able to humiliate someone and still get them to comply with his demands. For doing as he was told, the older man slid another finger inside slowly, revelling in the short, sharp inhales of his most familiar bed partner.

"Mmm, good boy. See? All you have to do is ask. I'll never say no to you."

Timothy wondered if this was how his boss was with all of his sex partners, or if it was a special kind of torture he reserved just for him and his easily embarrassed personality. Forcing him to say, or do things that rode the line of what he was comfortable with was just the way Jack always had been with him. It wasn't like he was complaining, but the romantic redhead really had a strong desire for more love-making sessions - times together that were purely sweet and beautiful, where neither of them had to say anything - where their bodies just enjoyed one another and he could fill his desperate need for kiss, after kiss, after butterfly inducing kiss. That had always been Timothy's deepest desire, but he couldn't bring himself to ask for the things he really wanted very often. After getting kicked to the curb, it wasn't as if he'd had any opportunity, either.

"That's a beautiful look on your face," Jack said, unusually sentimental sounding. "I've missed you, Tim. Your smile. Your laugh. Your body. Your wit. Everything," he admitted, planting a gentle kiss along the neck that he'd already covered in darkening splotches and teeth marks. 

_ Don't Jack. Please don't. Don't, don't, don't! I can't handle it. You KNOW I can't take it! My heart . . . stop speaking! I'll fall . . . you know I'll fall . . . I can't . . . please! _

"I love you, my sweet Timmy."

_ NO! No, no, no, no, no! Damn you! Why are you doing this to me?! Why do you want to keep hurting me?! Is it fun to watch me suffer? I hate you . . . I want to hate you . . . I'm so stupid . . .  _

"You . . . you're the only . . . aaah! Only one I'll ever love! Ja-Jack, AH! P-please . . . don't. D-don't do this to me. Oo~ooh! Oh god! Pl-plea- HAA, aah, AA~AAH! J-just, mmmmhmm! S-so good, god it's good! Unnngh . . . just fuck me," Tim begged, struggling more than ever to make his plea, Jack's well trained fingertips working him ever so close to the edge. He knew that once he asked for leniency when it came to being slowly wound around his darling's finger again, his heart locked back into the painful prison that was his love for Jack, he'd be silenced, but he wanted his lover to know he was serious; he'd meant it earlier when he asked to be allowed just a meaningless night of carnal desire and familiar pleasure. Timothy was just certain that another cruel betrayal would snap the last of the overburdened strands that tethered him to sanity and leave him with no way to return. He didn't want to hurt anymore. Being at the mercy of Jack's whims again was something he knew he couldn't survive if it went South again.

It stung the Hyperion up and comer to not hear the three words that had always been so difficult for him to say being repeated in almost the same voice, but he had a vague understanding of Tim's reasoning for denying him a matching reply. While he didn't experience heartache, or break on a scale that his mate did, Jack been truly hurt when they'd been forced apart; since the freckled man always seemed to have such strong emotions, it must have been more like absolute  _ agony _ . While Jack didn't like doing what others told him, but he did his very best to give his dearest friend and lover the things he wanted on the very rare occasions that he asked for them. 

With a bit of a sad look on his face, the brunette left his mouth silent and used it to close around the cherry red bottom lip of his lover. Tim had been biting it incessantly, leaving it plump and bright - irresistible to Jack. When Tim's back arched ever so gracefully off the mattress, his eyebrows twitching, changing his expression between a look of sheer relief and one of desperation and need, he didn't even need to hear the long, loud wail that finally confirmed that the redhead was ready for all of him.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous when you're like this. Completely at my mercy. You know what it does to me, you little minx. You ready for me, pumpkin?"

"Uuuunh! Give . . . give it to me," Tim begged through an exhale, displeased at the momentary feeling of emptiness as Jack pulled his fingers out of him. "Ah . . . I want you, Jack. I don't wanna think. Just . . . wanna feel you inside me," he continued between gasps while his partner lubed himself up. Tim bit at his fingernails, his head feeling floaty, his every nerve dying to feel the ecstasy he desired.

"I'll give it to you, babe. I'll make you lose your mind, sweet, beautiful Timothy. Unnnnh . . . sh-shhhhhhhiiiit," the brunette assured the man panting beneath him, but his confidence faltered, voice turning into a hiss as he pressed his drooling tip forward; his favourite and moody beloved bed mate was far tighter than he remembered. 

"Guh . . . uuuuh . . . hu-hurts," Timothy whimpered, also stunned that things weren't working the way they used to. He'd forgotten all about the initial pain he'd been in the first time he'd invited Jack to experience every inch of his body; it was easier to focus on the hours of pleasure they'd shared together over the years. "J-Jack, I . . . I'm sorry. Wh-why can't I do . . . an-anything ri-"

Jack wasn't about to listen to his darling apologize, or feel guilty about their progression; it was ridiculous! It wasn't anyone's fault that he was no longer used to being with a man. 

"Shhh, shh, shh," he whispered, putting his un-lubed hand to Tim's burning cheek and smiling at him softly. "We're in no hurry. I talk big, but you know I'd never force it. It's fine. You're fine, babe. Just relax," he promised him.

The brunette gave his sweetheart deep, passionate kisses, moving just his tip slowly further forward, then retreating, getting his freckled double ready for the rhythm and letting his body adjust to him. Little by little, Timothy loosened up and accepted more of his length. It was torturously slow, but Jack never did mind a nice, slow burn, (unless he had a deadline) and he was plenty happy to spend even more time inside of Tim's familiar cavity. "Mmmmm . . . you're doin' fine. Feels good, babe. You always feel incredible. Aah . . . that's it."

Timothy clung tightly to the man he knew he'd already fallen for again. He wanted to resist his pull, but hadn't meant for it to translate physically. It was embarrassing, begging for a screw, saying boldly vulgar things, then being unable to even take in a quarter of Jack's full length when things finally got to the point they'd both been dying for.

"Uuhhhnnnn . . . you're huge," he gasped as the thick organ inched its way past the halfway point, pressure finally pushing against his prostate. "Haa~aaah . . . aaah! Oh, thank god, ooo~oooh . . . hmmmm! Jack, oh . . . Jaaaack," Tim moaned, the muscles in his legs relaxing as the discomfort faded, loosening the ring of muscle that was denying his lover full admittance.

Jack was relieved to finally hear noises of pleasure, rather than pain. He kissed all along Tim's jawline, still taking his time as he reintroduced his body to the double's wet heat. He continued his approach strategy, adding more length, then pulling back, then back in a few times before adding more length, and repeating. 

"Getting somewhere, kitten?"

"Mmmmmm . . . nnnh, yeah . . . y-yes! So-somewhere n-nice."

"Good, good. Only the best for my sweetheart. I'll do anything to make sure your climax is the best - the orgasm I give you the most intense," Jack assured Timothy as the more toned body started to move against him, needy for more of his hardened phallus. 

"You're the only . . . only one, oh Jack! Take me. I want you," Timothy begged, falling more and more under the spell of the man who always knew just how to reel him in. He squeezed his legs around the torso that was slightly wider than it had been in the past as he huffed, and puffed, and moaned.

The older man paid his lust drunk partner for his pleading with one of the messy, open mouthed kisses they always shared in the midst of their sexual encounters. He liked the way Tim's cries sounded, echoing out of his own mouth as their tongues were tangled with one another. 

"Ah, ah, aah! Oh GOD! Tha-aaa~aaaah, Jack!"

The freckled man filled one of his fists with chocolate hair, dripping with sweat and water leftover from the shower, scratching up the nostalgic feeling ribcage with the fingernails of the other as Jack finally sheathed himself fully inside of Tim's body. Speckled legs squeezed even more tightly upon hearing Jack's satisfied groan.

"Uuuhn . . . like a glove, baby. God, TimTam . . . you  _ are _ a delight. Is it not enough? You're squirming around me."

"Aaah, aaaaah . . . I need it . . . please, don't stop moving!"

"Of course, princess. Can't get enough, huh?"

"N-never. Give me more," the redhead moaned as Jack obliged, pulling almost all the way out then slowly pushing into the hilt again; Timothy hated the high-pitched squeals he always let out when Jack took him, but he could never quiet them. "Nnnn, yes! Ohhhh!"

Jack gripped one of Tim's hips to keep him from bucking too wildy against him, and rested most of his weight on his left forearm. The rest of his body was supported by his strong legs; he didn't want to put a lot of weight on his lover's injured body.

"Mmmmm. Damn . . . I need you, Timmy. No one else feels so good," Jack confessed, giving the man he truly  _ did _ still love little pecks from the corner of his mouth, across a blush stained cheek, all the way to a bright red ear. "God, you feel good, babe. Think I'm gonna take you niiiiice and slow. Sounds like you aren't opposed, Mr. Romance. Mmmmmm . . . God . . . unnnnh . . ."

Timothy couldn't respond, his brain was focused on translating Jack's words while his body drank up sensations he'd been denied for so long. He mewled beneath his lover, unsure of what to do with his own hands as Jack began to set the pace for their dance; he went from clinging to Jack's shoulders, to wrapping his fingers in dark brown hair, to clawing at his back, and grasping at the sheets. As the heat in his belly started pooling more and more, his cries grew more needy sounding. Hearing his partner panting and groaning in his ear had him starting to slip from reality, back to a time when they'd both enjoyed making one another feel wanted and needed and special. 

Tim wanted this; he deserved this. He'd worked so hard for Jack, even though it was all by force, never by choice, but he didn't complain. Something as beautiful as what he was feeling that night he had  _ more _ than earned and he wanted it to last forever. His loyalty to Jack needed to mean something, or he'd wasted the best years of his life chasing after someone who was never going to offer him the same in return - an unobtainable end goal - a dream of a person he wanted to grow old with and shower with adoration that would never come true.

"Hmmmmm! Aaaah . . . make love to me, Jack," Tim whimpered without meaning to, or knowing why. "Don't stop. Oh god!"

"Workin' on it, sexy. I'll keep you wet as long as you like, nnnnngh! God, still so tight! You're makin' it tough, TimTam, ungh! Squeezing my dick like that, I'm gonna lose it," Jack responded between grunts and moans of his own. In general, he wasn't a very vocal lover other than dirty talk, but Tim's body always had him a bit noisy as things heated up. It didn't hurt that Tim was always loud and only got louder as the pleasure increased. 

"Ah! Ah! Th-tha-that's it, oh god! Haaaah, Jack! More, unnnnnn! Oo~ooh, please," the redhead urged, pressing his fingertips into the small of Jack's tan back as if he could get more of the man he loved just by pushing at his flesh. 

The older man couldn't keep the slow pace for much longer, anyway, so he was relieved when his mate begged him for more. Jack placed both of his hands above Timothy's beet red, sweat dampened shoulders to support himself as he picked up the pace.

"Fu-fuck, Timmy, you're killin' me!"

"Aaaaa~aaaaahn! Mmmm, yeah, like that, oh! OHHH!"

The freckled man continued to verbally encourage his lover until his head started to feel fuzzy and words began to fail him. The tingle in his stomach from every thrust grew into small shocks up his spine, then finally into burning bolts of lightning, highlighting every nerve in his body. Finally Jack was sending him over the edge of pleasure, the waves he'd felt earlier starting up again and causing his swollen member to spew precum onto his stomach and his mate's as well.

"Oh, goddammit, oooo~ooh god! Getting close, oh my god, fuck, fuck, huuuuuunh!"

"Nnnn-not . . . not, hn~nnn~nnn!" Timothy squealed, knowing it would take longer for him. He'd achieved a prostate orgasm, but the best release was to ejaculate at the same time as Jack, his body riding the incredible highest of highs.

"You're really killin' me, pumpkin," the brunette huffed as he pulled out to the most disgruntled and frustrated whine he'd ever heard; he hushed those wordless complaints by picking up his work with his fingers again, Tim soon moaning and keening as he bucked his hips against the digits, essentially pleasuring himself with Jack's thick phalanges. 

_ Goddamn, what a fucking amazing sight. He's gorgeous. I don't deserve him at all. Ah! Oh my god, just look at him!  _

Tim's back arched off of the bed as he tossed his head back, crying out in ecstasy as more pre squirted from his dick, his beloved's fast fingers giving it to him much more accurately than any other parts of his anatomy could. 

"Fuck, Timmy. You're incredible. I'm getting too damn old to keep up," Jack confessed, catching his breath and giving his own erection a short break. He wanted to give his love what he wanted, but he seriously couldn't take all of the squeezing. When he felt he could finish what he'd started without needing another rest period, the older man got back to work with a bit of a violent thrust. Timothy screamed an obscenity and clawed at whatever bits of tan skin he could get his hands on. "Want me to fuck you harder, babe?"

"Uuuuuun-huunh!" The redhead responded with a vigorous nod. "Uuu~uunh! Uh-huh! Uh-huuuh!"

"Yeah, baby, I'll give it to you. Keep screaming for me, Timmy. Makes me so hot."

"Aaaaaah! Ah, AAH, UUHAA! HAAAAA~AAA!" Timothy howled as Jack started to slam into him harder and faster, jerking him off at the same time; the sound of their bodies colliding with wet, slapping sounds, despite making the freckled vault hunter completely embarrassed, also made his cock twitch. He had a kink he didn't really know how to describe; things that caused him embarrassment also really turned him on if Jack was watching and saying something nasty, disciplining him, or humiliating him. In the end, the older man always praised him for letting himself go in front of him and Timothy lived and breathed for those accolades, and affectionate pets and cuddles that they came with when they were finished with their romp. "Ah, aaaahn! J-Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack, AAH, Jaaaa~aaack! Com . . . Coming, ooo~ooh!"

"Yeah, baby? You gonna come for me? Your ass is twitching all around me, unf! Begging me to fill you with cum, aren't you?"

The Hyperion CEO hopeful sped up his hips and stroked Tim just a bit off-beat with his rhythm and felt the hot, sticky product of his hard work explode all over both of their stomachs; the more he stroked, the more that came out, leaving the freckled man drooling and crying out his name over and over again, his body shivering as he lost all control of himself. It didn't take much for Jack to spill his own seed with two or three more deep slams into the cavern that was tightening and relaxing around his cock in waves. 

"Hnnngh! Oh! Ohhhhh my god. Jeeeeeezus, Timmy. Unh . . . phew! God . . . you still got it, cupcake," the brunette panted, collapsing on top of his darling. "Fuck . . ."

Timothy's mouth was agape as he struggled to get Oxygen to his lungs, his mismatched eyes squeezed tightly closed while the rest of his muscles continued to tremble.

_ God, he really, REALLY, still fucks like a girl. It's so goddamn hot! I wonder if this is dol what he's like when he's with a woman. Naaaah . . . even Timmy probably takes charge with the ladies. He's supposed to act like ME, anyway. I'd pay to be a fly on the wall to find out, though! Kinda hot thinking about him taking some big tittied babe . . .  _

". . . ove you . . ." came the faintest of whispers in Tim's duplicate, but shaky voice; Jack always chalked up the obvious difference between the way they sounded (despite technically having the same voice) to the lack of bravado in the way his double always spoke.

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"I . . . I love you, Jack. I never stopped. I love you!" The redhead confessed. He'd fought it off all night long, but he couldn't do it anymore. He hated lying to himself, but more than that, he couldn't stomach not being honest with Jack. "I'm so stupid. I love you so much. Damn you!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down now, Pumpkin. It's alright. I know ya do. You didn't have to say it, Tim. I know . . . and I know I've been awful and hurt you. And I'm so sorry. I really love you, too. I always will, no matter what happens. I mean it."

Jack tried to push himself off of his lover so they could separate and so he wasn't crushing the injured vault hunter, but Tim cried out a panicked sounding, "No!" and clung tightly to him.

"Don't. Don't pull away, yet . . . don't leave me, Jack. I don't wanna . . . don't ever wanna be empty again. Stay with me, please," Timothy begged and Jack knew that the emptiness his freckle covered darling had nothing to do with his dick; it was Tim's heart - his life. He had been going through the motions of living, but his everything was empty - devoid of anything to really live for. His identity had been erased, his body had been shattered and rebuilt without his consent, his career ruined and replaced by one he had no choice in, his innocence stolen, then finally, the last thing he could cling to - the man he was deeply in love with and who had promised to protect him and be by his side was torn away from him. He was completely broken and empty inside of a shell that didn't even belong to him with a fake personality to cover up any traces of the man that had been Timothy Lawrence.

"Timmy. God. My sweet TimTam. I'm sorry. We can stay like this however long you need. It's alright. We can stay just like this."


End file.
